Day a Day In Enma Fires!
by A Maxi
Summary: Hari-hari Sena bersama klub barunya di universitas, Enma fire/Chapter #1: Latihan pertama di Enma!


**A/N:** Halo, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Yaah, fic ini bertema kehidupan Sena di Univrsitas Enma hari demi hari, tentu dengan berbagai peristiwa yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa oleh teman-temannya yang tidak SMART!

**Kotaro:** Hei, kau mencuri trademark-ku~~~!

**A/N:** Ngedangdut mas?

**Mizumachi: **Si manusia enggak smart itu udah gila, kau tahu?

**Kotaro:** HEI!

**Disclaimer:** **Eyeshield 21** is awesome art **from** **Riichiro Inagaki** and **Yusuke Murata.**

**Chapter #1: First Day in Enma University!**

Sena berlari dengan kecepatan kilatnya menuju Universitas Enma. Ah, ini memang hari sabtu dan Sena memang tidak ada kelas hari ini. Namun, untuk apa ia datang buru-buru ke kampus? Tentu saja untuk latihan rutin American Football untuk klubnya Enma Fires.

"Sena!"

Si pemuda berambut coklat madu menoleh ke panggilan tersebut. Ternyata temannya yang berambut perak sesama Runnerback, Riku.

"Hei, kenapa buru-buru?" Riku menyamai langkahnya dengan Sena agar bisa megobrol.

"Ah, yaa, aku hanya masih belum terbiasa disuruh datang latihan tiba-tiba kayak dulu.. Lagipula, kalau dulu aku terlambat sedikit pasti sudah dibunuh oleh Kak Hiruma.." Sena menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun sampai ke pintu masuk Universitas Enma.

"HHOI, SENA, RIKKUN!"

Sena menoleh lagi—err, kali ini dengan Riku. Dan sosok seorang perempuan berambut raven sebahu mendatangi mereka dengan Inline-skate di kakinya.

"Yoo, Suzuna!" Riku menyapa ramah. Sena hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah datang? Bukankah katanya latihannya jam sebelas? Masih setengah jam lagi lho!" Suzuna mengecek arloji-nya.

"Yaah, aku masih teringat Kak Hiruma dulu, kau tahu kan? Terlambat sedikit saja.." Sena mulai menggigil (?) mengingat masa-masa pemula di Deimon.

Riku hanya tertawa. "Ini kan Enma, Unsui beda dengan Hiru—"

"HOI KALIAN, KENAPA TERLAMBAT?"

Terdengar suara bentakan keras—mungkin bukan dengan niat membentak—dari arah lapangan American Football. Ah, itu kapten sekaligus Quarterback mereka, Unsui.

"Ternyata sama..." Riku, Sena, dan Suzuna hanya Sweatdrop. Mereka pun segera berlari ke lapangan.

###

Di tepi lapangan, beberapa saat kemudian...

###

"Yoo, Latihan pertama, latihan pertama~~~~" Mizumachi langsung buka baju dan memutar-mutarkannya dan langsung disambut tendangan Kotaro.

"Hei Kicker sok pinter, itu sakit tahu!" Mizumachi protes.

"Kau terlalu autis, jangan bertindak tidak SMART di latihan pertamamu!" Kotaro membalas sambil menyisir rambutnya (?).

"Hoi kalian, berhenti lah!" Unsui menengahi pertengkaran si tukang nyisir dan tukang buka baju tersebut.

Setelah pertengkaran idiot itu selesai, Unsui pun mulai menjelaskan beberapa trick dan cara play mereka, terutama pada murid baru seperti Monta, Mizumachi, Sena, dan Riku.

"Yah, sebenarnya untuk meneliti kelemahan lawan agak susah karena kita tidak punya manajer.." Kurita mulai lesu, walau tidak selesu di volume satu saat tahu bahwa tidak ada anggota baru yang mau bergabung.

"Kau betul. Kita harus segera mencari manajer, untung saja kalau sekedar merekam play lawan kita bisa meminta tolong para pemain cadangan."

Sementara kedua petinggi klub tersebut, Kurita dan Unsui berdiskusi, para pemain lain beristirahat di _bench_.

"Ayo, minumnya.." Suzuna membagikan dus minuman ion pada para pemain. Semua tampak lelah, sepertinya latihan dari Kurita dan Unsui tidak kalah berat dari latihan neraka Hiruma. Yah, Monta dan Sena sih sudah biasa.

"Oh, iya, tadi kudengar kak Unsui mau mengajak kita berenang di gelanggang renang kota..," Suzuna menunjuk dengan jari tengah (?) ke arah Sena.

"Hah?" Sena bingung. Renang? Oh, itu olahraga paling dia benci setelah angkat beban.

"Haah?" Riku gak kalah bingung.

"HAAAAH?" Mizumachi tiba-tiba nyambung sambil buka baju. Wah, pasti seneng nih anak satu karena berenang!

"Heei, emang kalian tiga bersaudara itu?" Monta Sweatdropped.

"AHAHAHA, RENANG, RENANG~~!" Mizumachi memutar-mutar bajunya sambil joget. Yang kembali disambut tendangan Kotaro.

"Kubilang hentikan gaya tidak SMARTmu itu!" Kotar ngeluarin sisir Stainless-steelnya.

"Dan nyerang orang dari belakang itu juga tidak SMART tahu!" Mizumachi bales nyembur ke Kotaro. Perkelahian antara tukang nyisir dan tukang nendang pun gak terpungkiri lagi.

Dan setelah semua ke-gajelas-an itu, Unsui pun mengumumkan latihan selesai dan memberi tahu rencana untuk berenang. Sena pun pulang ke kostannya bersama Monta yang kebetulan juga jadi teman kamar kostnya.

"Gaah, ternyata suasana klub kita gak kalah rame sama di Deimon, ya ?" Monta kembali menjadi pemulai pembicaraan.

"Yaa, walau sebenarnnya lebih seram di Deimon..." Sena kembali ke 'Devil-phobia' (?) nya.

"Tentang kak Hiruma kan? Haha, bagaimanapun, sekarang dia adalah musuh kita.."

"Ya."

Dan itulah latihan pertama Sena dan anak baru lainnya di Enma. Yah, jika memang ingin menang lawan Saikyoudai, mereka harus rajin latihan!

**###**

**Next Chapter: Enma Fires main ke gelanggang renang!**

"Hei, bukankah itu Kuroki dan Togano?"

"HA?"  
"HAAAH"

"Ah, Itu klub musashi, Takekura Constructions Babels!"

"Haa, Berenang!"


End file.
